


The Moribund Road

by Evergreen_Snow



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Peter Parker, Character Study, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drugs, Eventual Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Harrys a conrtolling little bitch, Heroin, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mental Health Issues, Poverty, Swearing, Wade is 27 and Peter is 22, characters and tags to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 21:06:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16730628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evergreen_Snow/pseuds/Evergreen_Snow
Summary: Why do drugs have to be such fucking attention whores?





	The Moribund Road

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter ran away from me and happened. So did the whole story. Future chapters will most likely be longer.

_ Itch _ .

An annoyingly, insistent, bitchy  _ itch _ in the back of his subconscious just preening for attention.  _ Whore. _ His muscles clenched, and he felt the sweat sticking to his suit.  _ Fucking whore.  _ He needed a fix. Like  _ really _ needed a fix. It's been a few days since his last one, and the withdrawal is really getting to him. His grip tightens on the ledge he’s sitting on, and he tries to calm his nervous mind.

His entire internal system of skin, organs, and bones felt like combusting from the tension in his muscles, but before he could entertain the thought of spidery goop, his Spidey sense went off, and so does the rest of his train of thought. 

He carefully leaned over the ledge of the building until his grip fails and he starts to freefall. The wind whooshing past his masked face gave him an exhilarating feeling. He whooped as he caught himself with his webs. Peter followed his Spidey sense into a dark alley. Looking down he sees a man with a knife cornering a woman, who looked to be in her mid-twenties.  _ How cliché.  _ He swung a little lower, inconspicuously landing on the railing of a rusty fire escape.

Peter squatted down on the rail, watching for a good opening. He was about to shoot a web at the slowly approaching man, yet something in him told him to wait, so instead silently watched the proceedings. He observed the woman’s expression and movements to see if he truly was needed. When he saw the slight upward turn of the woman's lips he knew all he needed to know, she’s got this.  _ Maybe not so cliché.  _ She clearly knew what she was doing because she easily fought back and outmaneuvered the thug while swiping the knife out of the man’s hand. He saw her grip tighten on the hilt of the weapon and her brows furrow, so Peter decided it was time for him to interfere. He swooped down from the fire escape and webbed the knife to her hand causing her and the man to turn and look at the intruder to their altercation. He turned to the man and webbed him into a cocoon, and  turned to the woman and said, “With great power comes great responsibility, miss. I don’t think you want to kill him.”

Tsking the woman said, “And why shouldn’t I?”

Walking closer to her, Peter exclaimed, “You’ll regret it.”

“How would you know, Mr. Spiderman? Hm?” She said as she gently picked off the webbing covering her entire hand all the way to her wrist. She looked down dispassionately at the knife as web, by web, fell to the floor. She stalked closer to Peter. Step by step the closer she got to him the louder the buzzing in his head became. The buzzing felt familiar. Each buzz the Spidey sense provides is unique to the person or situation, so Peter knew he’s met her before, or at least been around her. He just couldn't figure out from where or how. 

“He owed me money; you do too, right Mr. Parker?”

He didn’t even flinch at her exclamation. He kept his ticking time bomb of a mind under check so it didn’t detonate. His already tense muscles became even more so when he turned his head away from the man on the floor to the temptress. “I don’t know what you're talking about.” Peter still couldn’t figure out how he knew her no matter how hard he forced his brain. 

“Tsk tsk, little Peter Parker you don’t think I know your voice? It’s foolish to think that just because you’ve donned a mask doesn’t mean you’ve hidden your voice.”

“I have no idea who you are.”

“Of course you don’t. But, I know you. I like to keep tabs on my customers who don't pay everything all at once, and you are a regular and have done that stunt many times. But the thing is I’m done waiting. I want everything. Every last penny. I’ve had some audios recorded of your voice. Just in case we have problems, and to keep track of how much money you owe. There’s no interest cause I like you don’t make me change my mind.” 

The soft buzzing that he got every time that he went to that abandoned warehouse finally makes sense. Peter had thought that his Spidey sense was warning him of the danger of the person or the drugs, not a recording not this woman. He didn’t think hard enough. He was too greedy and too excited for his next fix to care too much.

_ I’m so stupid! _

“Now Peter, just like the man there, you owe me quite a sum. I know you don’t have the money, and I was going to visit you sooner or later anyway.”

“What?”

“The money Peter. You owe me quite some.”

“I-I. No.” Peter stood frozen while his Spidey senses were in a frenzy. It was buzzing so hard a Bee Hive couldn’t compete. Fight or Flight seemed to have been stalled, even though adrenaline was pumping through his veins.  _ Breathe. _ He took in a few breaths, trying to counteract the shock, but he was still trembling.

“I want my money, Peter. I’m not a patient woman, and if you don’t there will be consequences for you and your aunt.”

“ _ Tomorrow _ .” He chokes out.

“Tonight.”

“Bu-”

“No buts. I know you’ll have a plan to eradicate me or find a way to get out of this by then, you're not perfect Peter don’t even try. You have twelve hours to scrounge up the cash-you know how much. There's no time for you to leave and just barely enough time to get the money. Though I doubt you’ll get it by any legal means, so that’ll hurt your goody two shoe self. I’m smarter than you think, and I know you're so far down the addiction hole that you can’t even see the light anymore.”

The woman was right. She’s smarter than he initially thought, he had to give her credit. She was a wolf if in sheep's clothing and he was the little lamb she was preying on. 

There had to be a way to get the money though. He gave way to many IOUs, and he can’t pay them back, not yet. “I’m not that far in.” He whispered.

“Oh sweetie, but you are. You may not be at the level of needing a fix every few hours, but you are desperate, and you are loyal. You don’t like withdrawal, nobody does. I know you’ve tried other dealers, cheaper dealers, but they aren’t as good as me, you and I both know it. They can’t get past your powers as well as my drugs. I’m a specialist sweetie. I know the mutant body, I know how to get past your healing abilities.”

“You can pickpocket for all I care, but I want that money or else your poor old aunt is gonna be robbed without even knowing. We’ll break her. We’ll make sure you never see her again. You’ll be separated. She’ll be isolated, and how will she feel when her poor little nephew is no longer visiting her? If I don’t get the money tonight I’ll make sure that you have no contact with her and she’ll die poor, lost, and alone.” She removed the last thread of web fluid and twirled the knife around in her hand. “I know you saw my face, but that’s okay.” She said. She walked towards Peter with light steps, her red dress and long brown hair trailing behind her; her red lipstick highlighted her dangerous features, making her a beautiful, crimson storm. Peter’s mouth went dry, she didn’t have luscious curves or an ample bosom, no she was the opposite; she wasn’t soft, she was muscled, with little to no hourglass shape on her form.

Peter didn’t even register her closeness until her hand caressed his cheek. He involuntarily leaned into the gesture-it reminded him of his late mother and aunt. Not even a twitch when the hand ran over his masked lips. A trance fell over Peter as he stared into her honey gold eyes, he didn’t even register her lips on his covered ones, or the knife embedded in his shoulder. He didn’t register a thing until she leaned towards his ear and whispered, “A warning.”

He stood there for some time even after she left. How could someone so dangerous be so attractive? She knew her way around everything; she’s smarter than the everyday bad guys he’s used too.

He stayed motionless in her trance until the stinging pain in his shoulder made itself apparent. “Fuck.” Grabbing the knife’s handle he ripped the blade out of his shoulder. He winced and threw his head back in pain. “God.” He threw the bloody knife on the floor, and walked towards the webbed up man, and called the police to pick up the frightened criminal. 

Peter climbed up a fire escape and sat on one of the railing looking over the cocooned man till the shock left him and his body started to panic and fill him with adrenaline.

“You’re wasting time Parker. She didn’t even say when the timer started!” He quickly webbed away, his mind on overdrive and the petty fugitive forgotten.

_ How am I supposed to do this? _

“I don’t even have a fucking watch! There are way too many variables in this!” 

_ How am I supposed to find that kind of money? The whole point of the drugs was to take me away from my problems not create them. I can barely afford the shitty apartment I live in and college. _

Peter continued to web around while still trying to formulate a plan. He landed on top of an apartment building, crashing onto the ledge with utmost frustration. “Ugghhh.” He dropped his head into his hands as a sign of defeat, until he heard footsteps coming closer.

“What’s wrong bubble butt?” Wade said, looking down at the defeated form of Spiderman. “Nooooo don’t tell me! You cheated on my tacos with Taco Bell’s! Serves you right baby boy, my tacos are hurting now.”

“What? Wade, what does that even mean?”

“Babs, Babsy, Babsooble. Please.”

“Wade, not now,” Peter grumbled through his hands. Not receiving a reply he snuck a peek at Wade, to see him sitting next to him eating a Taco. “Oh. It’s Taco Tuesday?”

“Ya’sh,” mumbled Wade through his meal. He handed Peter his designated taco before taking another large bite.

Peter took the Mexican food and stared at it. He turned it over in his hands multiple times, not removing the wrapper. Just staring at the wrapped food like it had all the answers to his problems. 

_ Maybe it does. Wade’s a mercenary, he makes a shit ton of cash. He wouldn’t notice a few hundreds gone. Even if he’s trying to be clean, he still works on the occasion. He has to keep the money somewhere, probably somewhere hidden in his house. If I could get in there then I could snoop around and find what I need. I have to be casual about this, maybe let something slip about me… _

“Peter,” Wade said in a stern tone that caused the younger man to startle and look up at him. “You’re bleeding.”

_ Fuck. _

“It’ll heal.”

“Who did this?”

“Just another guy who thought he was some big shot and could take me out.”

“ _ I’ll kill them. _ ”

“Wade calm your shit. I may not have a healing ability as advance as yours, but mine is still really good. I’ll heal soon so chill.” Peter turned his head away and looked at tons of business men and woman rushing across the street. “I may not be a mercenary, and fight petty crime, but I still fight difficult enemies. I’m not fucking useless.”

Wade could only stare silently at Peter in shock. He had never heard Spiderman swear or even reach this level of anger with him. Peter has gotten frustrated with him before, but never angry. He slowly looked away from the smaller man sitting next to him and let silence over take them. Only the sounds of the city, and the occasional bite and swallow of taco between them.

They sat on the edge of the building in an awkward silence watching the rush of the afternoon below them. Speeding cars and bright lights creating a distraction for them. Eventually, Peter got fed up with the silence, and turned to the man next to him.

“Wade?”

“Mmmm.”

Peter felt his Spidey sense tingle and a bubble of a plan formulated. He tilted his head towards the mercenary, and said: “Um Wade?”

“What’s up bubble butt?”

“Partner up? My Spidey sense is going off right now.”

“Anything for you Harlow.”

“I am not the sex symbol of the 30s Wade.”

“You might lack in the blond, but you ace the Bombshell baby boy. Those hips don’t lie.”

“You don’t even know what my hair looks like, I could be Platinum Blonde for all you know.”

“A regular old Jean Harlow, Baby.”

“Just...Just shut up and let’s go.”

“Aye, aye el  capitán!” Wade gave a little salute and jumped on Spiderman’s back.

“What the heck Wade?!”

“Mush!”

He huffed as he shoved Wade into a better position on his back. He quickly webbed them away towards the area the hum of his Spidey sense was leading him to. Slowly the hum became a buzz and the buzz became a painful throb.

“We’re here.”

They landed at a pier where a lanky looking man was being cornered by a gang of men in black hoodies and masked faces. Peter immediately drops beside the victim and pushes him behind his back. While he protects the man, Wade drops in behind the other men with his katanas out causing Peter to give Wade a quick glare. 

He didn’t look back at Wade, instead, he shoots forwards and in one fluid movement dropkicks the man closer to the man he is protecting. He smoothly falls with a kick, sliding on the floor which creates small tears in his spandex. A low groan was heard from the man who was just kicked while Spiderman just turns over onto his back, fingers ghosting over the rips in his suit. Painful memories hitting him. 

_ You’re unraveling Peter. _

Deadpool takes the silence as affirmation and takes down the other two as Peter lays there on the floor.

Peter eventually leaves his stupor and moves towards  the man he took down. “Why are you here!?” Peter yelled as he squatted on top of the man. His hand gripping the masked man's throat, slowly gripping harder and harder as time ticked by in silence.

The white masked man started clawing at Peter’s hand as oxygen started to leave him and the grip around his throat became tighter and tighter, and his head pushed further and further into the concrete under him.

“D-drug c-c-cartel.”

This excited Peter. The thought of his main fix possibly being in one of those crates had him making a covetous smile under his mask. It filled him with so much glee that he almost released an excited gasp.  _ Perfect. _

“Peter what are you doing?!”

This startles him out of his reverie, and Peter realizes what he’s been doing to the man under him.  _ This isn’t like me what’s going on? I’m supposed to be the good guy. _ Quickly, as if he was shocked, Peter let go of the man's neck and stands up and webs him to the floor.

“I-I don’t know what happened.”

“We don’t kill no more, right Baby Boy?”

“R-right. Something just came over me. I got distracted. Really.” 

Wade gives him a concerned look, and Peter takes a glance behind the man. The other two guys were lying unconscious on the floor.  _ Where’s the fourth guy? _

Taking a quick scope around the place he notices the man running behind one of the large crates.  _ Now’s my chance. _

“Wade, can you handle these guys, and make sure Mr. Lanky is okay? I’ll handle the last guy.”

“Sure thing Baby!”

As Wade turns around with the concerned look still showing through his mask, Peter runs after the last masked man. Sprinting in between the crates his head swivels left and right looking for the perpetrator, and his ticket to his beloved China White. The darkness of the pier doesn’t hinder Peter because he knows that as his Spidey sense increases in buzzing the closer he gets to the crate to the perpetrator.

“I can hear your breathing.” The man started to breath harder. “I’m your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man, so you know I won’t kill you. But I’ll let you free if you help me, and also keep a secret. Your friends are stuck, but you can run free if you make this deal.” The man didn’t seem to calm. Peter’s advanced hearing could hear the perp’s heart pound and breathing race.

Rounding the corner Peter shoves the man against the crate he was leaning against and holds him there flush against his body. Peter tried his best to make sure his voice didn’t reek of desperation, and leans towards the man’s ear and whispers, “Would you like to make a deal or not?” The man nodded his head yes in unadulterated fear, so Peter continues. “You’ll get me some of the smack, and never mention this to anybody.” Shoving the man harder into the wood he says, “If you do tell it’ll be your word against mine. I can always disappear, but you? Imagine how much trouble you’ll be in by being connected to this case. How will you explain yourself? If you say no you’ll still be jailed, so your best option is to work with me, okay?” 

He got another nod signaling yes, so he eased up on his grip. “What’s your name?”

“G-George.”

“Real.”

“B-Bradwr.”

“Full.”

“Bradwr Samson.”

After he got the answer he wanted Peter released the man and said, “Go.”

Scrambling after the release the man started running with Spiderman right at his heels. When Bradwr tried to run to the entrance where Deadpool was waiting, Peter webs him back into his arms. His grip was firm on the man’s arms.

“Don’t try me.” Peter gave him a quick, threatening shake and threw him lightly into the opposite direction. “You’re taking too long, and that’s problematic. So hurry up before we have real problems. There are some things I’m  _ not _ above  _ killing _ for.”

_ What has gotten into me? Would I really kill him? This isn’t Peter Parker; I don’t know who this is.  _

Peter stood there for a moment just watching the man run away.  _ I threatened his life.  _ Shaking himself out of his brief shock Peter starts running after Bradwr.

After catching up to him Peter nonchalantly says, “Brawdr, one more thing... I’m going to need you to hit me with something, anything. I won’t say you did it of course. Depending on where you hit me I’ll craft a lie, but we’ll worry about that after you complete your task.” 

Bradwr could only nod with a look of trepidation. Seeing the affirmation Peter turns his head and continues towards his goal.

_ I can’t believe I’m making him do this. But I need this; I just have to make sure Wade doesn’t catch me or this guy. _

They ran until they were in front of a smaller crate with a sticker on the top labeling it as fragile. 

“What’s in here?”

“Some ceramics and pottery from the Middle East. We have dealers there that hide the drugs in the pots.” Bradwr replied. His face holding apprehension at the thought of supplying the friendly neighborhood Spiderman with heroin. 

“I’m going to need a lot.” His mutation gave him superior healing abilities which made proper highs from regular street drugs near impossible. Even to acquire a small recreation from it takes more than the average person. That’s why he went to the woman in red. Her drugs were made for people with special abilities, and made him feel better than regular drugs used to before the spider bit him. The closer he got to the box the more agitated his body got. 

“Open it.”

“What? How? We were only supposed to transport it not open it. I don’t have any tools. I don’t even have a crowbar.”

“Fuck. Okay. I’ll open it. Move.” Peter punched a hole into the crate causing it to splinter everywhere, and some of the bowls to shatter. The combination of the shattered wood and ceramics created small tears in his suit. He also got small cuts on his hand from punching the box and hitting the broken wood and pottery causing his hand to bleed. Grabbing a pouch from the battered crate he turned towards Bradwr and said, “Don’t move or the deals off, I’m going to go around the corner and snort it.”

Bradwr only nodded and watched him move around the corner with the plastic bag full of deadly powder.

Rounding the corner Peter felt his agitation increase to an unbearable amount. His body knew that it was going to get its sweet treat again so it lit up every nerve in his body making him tingle with anticipation. Slipping his mask off Peter took in a deep breath to relax his nerves, but even then he could barely control himself when he opened the clear bag, it took all his willpower to not just devour the contents of it.

Peter lifted the bottom of his mask to expose the bottom half of his face. Lifting the bag to his eyes, Peter licked his lip in anticipation. The heroin couldn't possibly be pure, but it wasn’t mutant heroin either. There was no need to inject it either. He didn’t need the immediate rush; he only needed it in him. There was no way he would be able to find a syringe either, so he would have to wait for next time to have heroin running through his veins.

Shaking himself out of his thought Peter opened the bag and spilled its contents on the small crate next to him. He lined it up the best he could before dropping to his knees. Plugging one nostril he inhaled the thick line quickly.

_ Perfect _ .

Wiping his nose, Peter got back up, pulled his mask back down, and returned to Bradwr.

“It’s time.”

Startled, Bradwr turned around to look at Spiderman with wide eyes. “Fuck you’re quiet.”

“ _ It’s time _ .”

“Time for what?” Bradwr asked anxiously. 

“Are you fucking stupid? We discussed this. Hit me!”

“Fuck.” Bradwr whispered under his breath. “I seriously don’t have anything man!”

“Do you have a knife?”

“Yes.”

“Then you have something. Don’t ever lie to me.”

“O-ok.”

“Stab me with it.”

“What?”

“You heard me. Stab me with it, and drag it down through my skin. Make it deep, and long.” He wanted it to be as messy as possible, as bad as possible. “Bad. Make it bad.” The itch was back, and deep in his bones. “Scratch my bone if you can.”

“I-I can’t do that.”

“Do it or  _ else _ .”

Peter watched Brawdr shakily reach into his pocket looking for his knife he has in case of emergencies. When he pulled it out Peter started hearing the blood pounding in his head. A rush took over him causing Peter to grab the knife from Bradwr and stab himself. Using his superhuman strength Peter shoves the blade deep into his bone. He ripped through muscle and sinew and dug deep into his femur in complete concentration while his spidey-sense went crazy trying to force his muscles to stop. Sweat dripped down his forehead as his body barely could handle the strain of the pain his nerves were firing to his brain, but he dug deeper. Adrenaline pounded through his veins, and the feeling of blood rushing down his leg caused the feeling of glee to overtake him. 

_ I'm so close. _

Peter slowly dragged the knife down making the stab an inch longer. An inch longer in his bone, an inch longer in his sinew, an inch longer in his muscle, an inch longer in his skin, and an inch longer in his soul.

When the shock started to settle down the pain started to set in, and Peter could barely keep himself from screaming. His hand slipped away from the hilt of the knife. Arching his back and with his head facing the sky, Peter let a low keening whine of pain. Everything seemed to still for a split second before his he hunched forward and looked down at his blood covered thigh. Seconds turned into minutes before Peter ripped the knife back out of his leg, and fell to the floor hunched over in pain.

“Run.”

Bradwr stood stock still in shock. “W-what?”

“Fucking run you idiot.”   Peter growled.

And with that Bradwr disappeared far passed the crates, and Peter emptied his lungs with a pain filled scream.


End file.
